Twisted Fate
by Arai Furukawa
Summary: Sekali lagi, bloody rose itu terangkat, mengarah ke jantung Yuki. Tapi, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Zero tetap tak bisa menarik pelatuknya. "Kau bersumpah akan membunuhku kan jika kita bertemu lagi? Aku kemari supaya bisa mati ditanganmu." "!" / Warning Inside
1. Chapter 1

-Arai Furukawa-

(Asa)

Lohaa~ ini fanfic pertamaku lho, yeay~ /apaan sih.

Asa : Salam kenal ya, hehe. Oh ya, buat yang mau tau aja, akun Arai Furukawa yang ngurus ada dua lho! Asa sama Raito ^^ Asa Raito kalo digabung jadi Arai :3

Yuki : ga ada yang nanya -_-

Asa : dan omong-omong chapter genap akan diurus oleh Raito, sementara chapter ganjil aku yang ngurus, hehe. Jadi kelanjutan cerita tergantung dari masing-masing author :D

Yuki : (akudikacangi =.=) Jadi nasibku bukan tergantung kau saja? Tapi juga tergantung Raito?

Asa : Yap .. ah, dan sedikit kuingatkan. Raito itu sedikit psikopat dan sadis. Jadi .. ehm, hati-hati di chapter depan /pasang senyum innocent/

.

.

**~oOo~**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Vampire Knight sepenuhnya milik Hino Matsuri-senpai

**Warning**

AR, Yuki-Zero, dua author /AsaRaito/, cerita ini ambil bagian setelah Vampire Knight S2 (anime) selesai.

**Author**

Arai Furukawa (Asa)

**Summary**

Sekali lagi, bloody rose itu terangkat, mengarah ke jantung Yuki. Tapi, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Zero tetap tak bisa menarik pelatuknya. "Kau bersumpah akan membunuhku kan jika kita bertemu lagi? Aku kemari supaya bisa mati ditanganmu." "!" / Warning Inside

.

.

**~oOo~**

.

**::-Home-::**

**.**

**.**

Yuki lagi-lagi hanya berdiri dari kejauhan, menyaksikan seorang lelaki berambut perak yang tengah duduk di kursi dekat air mancur sambil menatap pistol kesayangannya. Yuki sudah berdiri di sana sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, saat ia tak sengaja melintas dan melihat laki-laki yang sudah lama tak ia temui.

Yuki menggenggam kantung plastik hitam itu dengan erat, plastik yang berisikan barang belanja untuk makan malam nanti bersama Kaname. Tapi walaupun waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, Yuki belum ada keinginan untuk bergeming dari tempat itu. Bahkan dari tadi ia hanya melakukan gerakan kecil, atau hanya rambut coklatnya saja yang bergerak terkena angin. Dia benar-benar lupa tujuan awalnya untuk segera pulang dan membuatkan makan malam untuknya dan Kaname.

Pistol itu .. ya, namanya adalah bloody rose. Pistol yang menjalin ikatan erat dengan sang pemiliknya. Yuki masih ingat betul saat bloody rose itu menyelamatkan nyawanya dari Kuran Rido setahun yang lalu. Atau saat lelaki itu mengacungkannya ke arah Kaname setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Yuki.

"Yuki ..." sebuah suara membuat gadis itu tersentak dan dengan refleksnya ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati kakaknya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kaname ingin tahu dengan suara yang lumayan lembut.

"Ah, tidak ada. Se-sebaiknya kita kembali," jawab Yuki kikuk, cepat-cepat mendorong Kaname menjauhi tempat itu. Kaname hanya menurut, karena tujuannya datang ke sini tak lain adalah untuk membawa Yuki pulang. Tampaknya Yuki pun sudah ingat bahwa ia harusnya sudah pulang sekarang.

Kaname diam-diam melirik ke belakang. Tatapannya berkilat tajam ketika melihat sebuah figur yang sangat ia kenali. Entah apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya, tapi yang jelas figur itu juga sedang menatap balik ke arah Kaname dengan pandangan benci. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Yuki dan Kaname menghilang setelah berbelok ke kiri saat ada persimpangan.

Kaname mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yuki yang sedang memeluk belanjaannya. Sebuah senyum terus menghiasi bibir Yuki, walaupun sebenarnya gadis itu sedang tidak bahagia. Ya, Kaname tahu kalau senyuman adiknya bukan senyum kebahagiaan. Adiknya itu memang selalu berusaha untuk tampil ceria di depan banyak orang walaupun sebenarnya hatinya berkata lain.

"Yuki ..." gumamnya pelan. Untungnya Yuki tak mendengarnya. Ia sangat ingin gadis itu bahagia. Tapi apapun yang dilakukannya pasti selalu berefek sebaliknya. Memang, kebahagian Yuki bukanlah bersamanya. Tapi ada bersama ...

"Kaname-nii, besok kita berkunjung ke rumah Otou-san ya?" pinta Yuki dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

Kaname hanya tersenyum tipis pada Yuki, mengiyakan permintaan gadis tersayangnya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata. Melihat Yuki seceria ini membuatnya senang, walau Kaname tak bisa memperlihatkan rasa senangnya itu secara langsung. Keputusannya untuk kembali setelah pergi selama 1 tahun ternyata membuahkan hasil. Buktinya, wajah murung Yuki saat gadis itu sendiri sudah jarang terlihat lagi.

**~oOo~**

Yuki mengambil napas panjang setelah kakinya berhenti melangkah tepat di depan sebuah pintu besar bersisi dua. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak melihatnya. Nostalgia menjalari seluruh syaraf Yuki ketika gadis itu mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan menahan tangis haru. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah yang Yuki rasakan. Senang, bahagia, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang membesarkannya sedari kecil.

"Kepala sekolah? Ini aku, Yu-"

Brak! Tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka, membuat Yuki terjungkal ke belakang saking kagetnya. Dari ruangan itu keluar sebuah sosok yang langsung menerjang Yuki. Untungnya mereka berdua tak sampai jatuh karena Yuki masih bisa berdiri.

"Yukii! Otou-san sangat merindukanmuu..!" dengan cepat, lelaki berambut pirang panjang di depan Yuki langsung memeluknya sambil menangis haru seperti anak kecil yang baru menemukan mainan kesayangannya.

"Kepala sekolah!"

"Panggil aku Otou-san, Yuki!" tangisan itu semakin kencang, membuat Yuki serba salah. Tapi memang inilah yang biasanya terjadi antara Yuki dan ayahnya, Kross Kaien.

Senyuman Yuki mengembang. Tersirat sebuah kehangatan di mata Yuki yang sudah lama tak muncul. "Otou-san ... tadaima," bisik Yuki. Yuki pun akhirnya membalas pelukan ayahnya. Ia senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya setelah satu tahun tak berjumpa. Dan saat itu juga, ia ingin memeluk ayahnya seperti tahun lalu ketika ia akan pergi.

Kaien melepaskan pelukannya. "Yuki, kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu Otou-san kalau mau pulang?" tanya Kaien dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

"Eh? Kaname-nii tidak memberitahu Tou-san?" Yuki malah bertambah bingung. Ia menatap seseorang di belakangnya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Kaien baru menyadari kalau Yuki tak sendirian datang ke sini. Ia bersama seorang lelaki yang pernah berjanji tak akan membuat Yuki menangis lagi.

"Kaname-nii?" melihat Kaname tak merespon apa-apa, Yuki segera memanggil kakaknya. Sepertinya Kaname sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai-sampai ia tak memperhatikan.

Kaname akhirnya tersenyum. Ia memejamkan matanya cukup lama, kemudian menatap Yuki dan Kaien secara bergantian. "Maaf, aku sepertinya lupa."

"Kaname-nii, lain kali jangan lupa untuk memberitahu Tou-san ya! Kan, jadinya tak ada persiapan untuk makan malam. Uu, terpaksa deh harus buat makan malam untuk hari ini," omel Yuki.

Kaien dan Kaname hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar omelan itu. Keduanya bisa merasakan ada aura positif yang mulai ditunjukkan Yuki. Entah itu karena bertemu dengan Kaien, Kaname tak peduli. Yang terpenting baginya adalah Yuki yang dulu harus bisa 'hidup' kembali.

"Yossh! Kalau begitu, Otou-san juga akan membantumu, Yuki," sang ayah pun tak mau kalah. Mereka berdua segera berjalan beriringan menuju dapur. Kaname hanya mengikuti Kaien dan Yuki yang terus berbincang-bincang tentang apa yang akan mereka masak.

Pikiran Kaname tenggelam, tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu setelah ia dan Yuki meninggalkan Cross Gakuen bersama Aidou, Kain, dan Ruka. Sejak saat itu, ada sesuatu yang berubah dari Yuki. Aidou, Kain, dan Ruka tentu tak menyadarinya. Tapi Kaname jelas bisa tahu karena dari dulu ia selalu memperhatikan Yuki. Sikap Yuki memang tampak seperti biasanya. Tapi makin hari, Yuki semakin sering mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Maka dari itu, Kaname memutuskan untuk membawa Yuki kembali ke Cross Gakuen, walau ia tahu bahaya apa yang akan dihadapi oleh Yuki jika ia mengambil keputusan ini. Tapi keinginannya untuk membuat Yuki bahagia mengalahkan segalanya. Ia dan Yuki kembali ke Cross Gakuen tanpa memberitahu Aidou, Kain, ataupun Ruka.

Senyum tipis muncul di bibirnya. Mungkin saat ini, ketiga vampire bangsawan itu sudah mencurigai kemana ia dan Yuki pergi. Tak lama lagi, mereka akan menyadari kalau ia dan Yuuki sudah kembali ke Cross Gakuen.

Tak terasa mereka bertiga sudah sampai di dapur. Yuki dan Kaien segera menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak. Keduanya sempat ribut menentukan berapa banyak tomat yang akan mereka pakai.

"Lima! Tomat itu kan bergizi, Otou-san juga tahu kan?"

"Tiga saja sudah cukup Yuki. Nanti tomatnya cepat habis~~" rengek Kaien. Memang, sifatnya itulah yang membuat suasana di dapur itu menjadi segar. Buktinya, hanya dengan kehadirannya saja Yuki sudah sebahagia itu.

"Bagaimana kalau empat?" tiba-tiba Kaname ikut berdebat. Yuki dan Kaien awalnya terkejut sampai-sampai keduanya terdiam sambil memandangi Kaname dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ah, iya juga. Empat saja bagaimana, Tou-san?" tawar Yuki.

"Yap, itu takaran yang pas untuk tomatnya. Selanjutnya ..."

Keduanya kembali berdiskusi. Sebenarnya, Yuki lebih mendominasi karena ia ngotot ingin masak sendiri tanpa bantuan ayahnya. Akhirnya Kaien pun hanya bisa membantu sedikit.

Sungguh, Kaname hanya bisa melihat keduanya, walaupun mereka lebih menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk berdebat daripada memasak. Tapi hanya dengan melihat keduanya seperti itu menjadi kesenangan sendiri bagi Kaname.

Setengah jam kemudian, Yuki dan Kaien sudah selesai dengan masakannya. "Yatta! Akhirnya sudah jadi. Kaname-nii, ayo kita makan!" ajak Yuki sambil menaruh sebuah piring berisi ... ehm, sebuah makanan di depan Kaname yang sebelumnya sudah menunggu.

Di depannya kini sudah ada sepiring nasi dengan sup jamur sebagai pelengkapnya. Kaname mengambil sendok untuk mencicipinya. Saat sup itu menyentuh lidahnya, Kaname terdiam sebentar. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja ia tertawa pelan.

"Eeh? Kaname-nii kenapa tertawa? Masakanku aneh ya..?" tanya Yuki cemas.

Kaname tak menjawab karena ia masih tertawa. Kaien pun segera merasakan sup yang dibuat Yuki. Hasilnya, ayah Yuki itu juga ikut tertawa tanpa sebab yang jelas. "Masakanmu enak kok, Yuki," respon Kaien, tentunya dengan nada mencurigakan.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" mulai kesal, Yuki langsung mengambil sendok dan mencicipi hasil makanannya sendiri. Begitu ia merasakannya, sedetik kemudian ia hanya diam membeku. Sebuah senyum miris tercipta di bibirnya. "Ini rasa terburuk yang pernah kurasakan."

Melihat Yuki hampir menangis, Kaname tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya bergerak ke atas, membelai rambut adiknya dengan kasih sayang. "Kau sudah berjuang, Yuki."

"Benar kata Kaname-kun. Otou-san akan tetap memakannya kok!" tambah Kaien dengan semangat. Setelah itu, ia langsung menghabiskan porsi makanannya dalam beberapa detik. Tentunya gelagat ayahnya membuat Yuki tertawa.

Kaname pun juga segera menghabiskan makanannya. Sudah susah payah Yuki membuat makanan itu. Setidaknya, ia bisa membuat Yuki senang dengan memakan sup buatan Yuki.

Yuki menatap Kaname dan Kaien bergantian. "Arigatou, Kaname-nii, Otou-san."

**~oOo~**

Setelah menyantap makan malam yang abcdefg itu, Kaien sekali lagi membawa Yuki dan Kaname ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sepertinya, ia ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting pada dua vampire pureblood yang saat ini mengunjunginya.

"Otou-san, ada apa? Kenapa membawa kami ke sini?" tanya Yuki ingin tahu. Rasa keingintahuannya yang besar memang tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi begitu melihat ekspresi serius dari sang kepala sekolah.

"Yuki, Kaname-kun, sepertinya aku membutuhkan kalian lagi di Cross Gakuen." Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Yuki kaget. Kaname juga kelihatannya tidak menduga kalau Kaien akan berkata seperti itu di saat seperti ini.

"Tapi ..." Kaname hendak protes. Tapi ia langsung berhenti saat menyadari kesungguhan dari Kaien. Sepertinya ada yang direncanakan oleh kepala sekolah itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kaname. Ia tahu segala bentuk protes tak akan membuat Kaien berhenti memintanya untuk kembali. Karena Kaname sudah sadar kalau ada suatu alasan kuat yang membuat Kaien membutuhkan bantuan Kaname dan Yuki.

Agak lama sang kepala sekolah tak menjawab pertanyaan Kaname. Untuk membulatkan tekatnya, Kaien mengambil napas panjang sekali. "Night Class kali ini terancam bubar."

"Hanya itu?" Kaname merasa Kaien belum menceritakan semuanya.

"Mungkin kalian akan kaget mendengarnya. Tapi, Asato Ichijo ternyata masih hidup. Ia kembali lagi ke Asosiasi Vampire Hunter. Dan mungkin saja target pertama mereka adalah..."

"Night Class ..." gumam Yuki menyadari. Tak dipungkiri lagi, dengan tidak adanya Kaname dan Takuma di Night Class, tentu saja kelas itu akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi musuh-musuh lama.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Yuki.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya Asato Ichijo merencanakan sesuatu," jawab Kaien tak yakin. Sepertinya Kaien pun masih belum menemukan maksud di balik tindakan Asato kembali ke asosiasi.

"Jadi Kaname, mau kah kembali ke Night Class dan melindungi mereka?"

Kaname tak menjawab. Ia melirik ke arah Yuki di sampingnya yang terlihat sedih. Mendengar cerita Kaien tentunya membuat Yuki khawatir dengan Night Class. Adiknya memang selalu khawatir jika ada masalah, walaupun sebenarnya gadis itu tak ada hubungannya dengan semua itu.

"Baiklah," akhirnya Kaname menyetujui. Di sampingnya, Yuki tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Kaname. "Lalu tugasku apa dong?"

"Yuki, kau jadi Guardian seperti biasanya ya. Tapi kali ini, tugasmu adalah melindungi siswa Day Class di malam hari, bukan patroli di kawasan Night Class," jawab Kaien yang tiba-tiba menjadi ramah lagi, tak seserius tadi saat berbicara tentang Night Class.

"Eh?" kelihatannya, Yuki masih bingung. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Day Class? Bukannya ini masalah Night Class ya?"

Saat Kaien ingin menjelaskan, ia sudah disela oleh Kaname. "Yuki, ketika Night Class terancam, tentunya para murid Day Class akan terancam juga. Bisa-bisa Asato mengirim vampire-vampire level E untuk menyerang siswa Day Class."

Yuki mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi artemis-ku ..."

Kaien mengerjap bingung. "Ada apa dengan artemis? Yuki sudah bisa memegang senjata itu lagi kan?"

Gadis _pureblood_ itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tidak, bukan itu. Artemis-ku ketinggalan di koper yang dibawa Aidou, hehe."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa! Aku akan berusaha untuk melindungi Day Class. Kekuatanku sebagai vampire sudah pulih kok, tenang saja!" ucap Yuki menggebu-gebu.

Kaien tersenyum melihat puteri kesayangannya memiliki tekat yang besar. "Tapi Yuki, kau juga harus menjaga dirimu ya."

"Iya, Tou-san!" balas Yuki senang.

.

.

**~TBC~**

.

.

Chapter 1 udah selesai. maaf ya, kalau ceritanya kurang bagus. Soalnya ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic, hehe.

oke, mungkin dari para pembaca ada yang bingung kenapa kemunculan Zero sangat sedikit, padahal ini fanfic Yuki-Zero. tapi kalau dipaksakan banyak, nanti takut alurnya kecepetan. Jadi untuk kemunculan Zero selanjutnya, aku serahin ke Raito di chapter depan (semoga saja dia memunculkannya).

terakhir, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.. kalau mau request boleh juga kok :D

Review kalian akan sangat membantu bagi kami untuk melanjutkan ini, karena tanggapan kalian membuat kami akan terus semangat membuat chapter berikutnya, hehe ^^

.

.

~salam, Asa Furukawa~


	2. Chapter 2

-Arai Furukawa-

(Raito)

maaf saya telat nge-publish chapter 2, soalnya ada banyak deadline tugas yang harus segera dikumpulkan. ditambah lagi, saya baru sempat baca chapter pertama itu kemarin lusa. jadi saya lumayan bingung buat lanjutan ceritanya. sekali lagi, saya minta maaf.

oh ya, Asa bilang saya psikopat. tapi saya cuma setengah psikopat kok. btw, emang ada benarnya juga dia bilang saya sadis kalau bikin cerita. but, oh well, di chapter ini, mungkin belum kerasa. enjoy...

.

ooo

**Disclaimer**

Vampire Knight milik Hino Matsuri

**Warning**

AR, Yuki-Zero, OOC (mungkin), dua author /AsaRaito/, cerita ini ambil bagian setelah Vampire Knight S2 (anime) selesai

**Summary**

Sekali lagi, bloody rose itu terangkat, mengarah ke jantung Yuki. Tapi, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Zero tetap tak bisa menarik pelatuknya. "Kau bersumpah akan membunuhku kan jika kita bertemu lagi? Aku kemari supaya bisa mati ditanganmu." "!" / Warning Inside

ooo

.

**::-Reunion-::**

**.**

**.**

Banyak yang berkata bahwa suatu kejadian itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan semata. Tapi karena pemikiran dan usaha diri sendiri sehingga menuntunnya ke jalan itu. Takdir, bisa memang. Suatu takdir yang membuat mereka berdua mengambil suatu keputusan yang cukup riskan.

"Yuki, ini seragammu," Kaname meletakkan seragam berwarna hitam berplastik bening di kasur Yuki. Ia hendak pergi dari kamar itu, tapi sebuah suara sukses menghentikan langkahnya.

"Arigato, Kaname-nii," dari dalam kamar mandi, Yuki menyahut. Entah Kaname bisa mendengar suaranya atau tidak, tapi Kaname tak bersuara lagi. _Mungkin, Kaname-nii sudah keluar, _batin Yuki.

5 menit kemudian, Yuki keluar dari kamar mandi memakai baju handuk pinknya. Ia menghampiri seragam baru- tidak, itu seragam lamanya. Alis Yuki mengerut, "Jadi aku tetap menjadi murid Day Class?" Sungguh aneh, tentu saja.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kaname dan Kaien sehingga mereka tetap meletakkan Yuki di Day Class. Padahal mereka tahu sendiri kalau Yuki adalah vampire. Menjadi vampire yang mengikuti Day Class pasti sangat sulit. Sinar mentari kini sudah tak menjadi sahabatnya. Lalu, apa alasannya..?

Yuki menghela nafas pelan. "Aku harus menanyakannya pada Otou-san nanti."

Kali ini, Yuki memutuskan untuk mengikuti perannya. Dia cepat-cepat memakai seragam Day Class, kemudian memasang badge putih kebanggaan Guardian yang dilihatnya ada di atas kasurnya pula. Mungkin, Kaname juga yang membawa badge itu ke kemari.

Setelah selesai mengenakan seragam Day Class, Yuki sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan itu. Masih tercium sebuah aroma khas yang tak pernah dilupakannya. "Hiou Shizuka," gumam gadis itu pelan, lalu ia tersenyum geli. "Kau masih bersamaku, kan?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja, Hiou Shizuka yang dulu menempati ruangan ini sudah tiada. Hanya aroma dari wanita itulah yang tersisa, membuat Yuki teringat kejadian saat ia pertama kali tidur di ruangan ini. Saat itulah ia bermimpi bertemu Hiou Shizuka. Wanita itu berkata akan selalu bersamanya, dan kenangan itulah yang membuat Yuki merasa deja-vu.

Melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00, Yuki segera mengambil buku-bukunya, lalu ia berjalan menuju kelas yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Sebenarnya tadi Yuki ingin langsung tidur setelah mandi. Tapi berhubung dia dimasukkan ke dalam Day Class, maka mau tak mau Yuki harus berangkat juga.

Saat berjalan di lorong, Yuki bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi. "Oh, Tou-san, ohayou!" sapanya.

Melihat putrinya, Kaien langsung tersenyum. "Ohayou, Yuki. Sudah mau masuk?"

"Iya. Oh ya, kelasku..?" Yuki baru ingat kalau ayahnya itu belum memberitahu dimana kelasnya. Kaien pun sepertinya baru mengingatnya ketika ditanya. "Ah, kelasmu ada di sana," Kaien menunjuk sebuah kelas tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Eh? Tapi itu kan kelas tiga? Aku kan tidak meneruskan sekolah setelah keluar dari Cross Gakuen setahun yang lalu. Jadi seharusnya kelas dua lebih cocok."

"Otou-san sengaja memasukkanmu di sana supaya kau bisa bertemu Yori lagi."

"Uwaa~ Arigato!"

"Ya sudah ya. Otou-san harus mengurus sesuatu."

Yuki pun mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Baru beberapa langkah, Yuki teringat sesuatu. "Eh? Bukannya aku mau bertanya kenapa aku ditempatkan di Day Class?" Yuki langsung berbalik, mencoba untuk mencari Kaien sebelum kepala sekolah itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Tapi sepertinya ia terlambat.

"Ya sudah, nanti malam saja deh," putus Yuki, dan ia pun segera berbalik untuk menuju kelasnya. Ketika hendak memasuki kelas barunya, sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya dari belakang membuatnya berhenti. Otomatis, Yuki menoleh ke belakang.

"Yagari-sensei?! Anda masih menjadi guru di sini?" tanya Yuki yang tidak percaya.

"Jadi kau mengharapkan agar aku sudah tidak di sini lagi?" balas Yagari-sensei, membuat Yuki menggeleng cepat. "Bukan itu. Kukira, Yagari-sensei sudah kembali ke Asosiasi."

Bisa dilihat, Yagari menghela napas, lalu mengacak-acak rambut panjang Yuki dengan sekenanya. "Bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke tempat itu kalau ada Asato di sana," ucap Yagari. "Terlebih lagi, aku di sini untuk mengawasi Day Class juga."

"Eeh? Yagari-sensei juga?" tampaknya, Yuki tak percaya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk," Yagari mendorong Yuki masuk ke kelas, tak membiarkan gadis itu bertanya lebih banyak. _Kaien... kenapa kau juga meminta Yuki? Apa tujuanmu? _batin Yagari curiga.

Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam kelas, suasana gaduh pun terpampang nyata. Tampaknya, tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Para siswa Day Class sedang ribut membicarakan sesuatu, entah apa. "Baiklah, silakan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru," ucap Yagari keras, sukses membuat para siswa kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Dari depan, Yuki mencoba mencari sebuah wajah yang sangat ia kenali. _Bukan... bukan... bukan.. itu juga bukan.. itu-! Ah! Yori! _batin Yuki senang. Tapi sepertinya gadis yang ia cari itu sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya sehingga tidak melihat ke depan. Ingin sekali rasanya Yuki memanggil sahabatnya. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya karena selain tidak sopan, bisa-bisa Yagari memukulnya karena berteriak di kelas.

Pandangan Yuki kembali bergerak mencari seseorang lagi. Tapi ia tak menemukan orang yang ia cari di kelas itu. _Sepertinya, dia memang sudah tak di sini lagi, _batin Yuki. Ada sedikit kekecewaan dan rasa senang di hatinya. Entah karena apa ia bisa merasa seperti itu.

Beberapa siswa sudah berbisik-bisik melihat Yuki. Ah, gara-gara rambut Yuki yang panjang, mereka mungkin jadi bertanya-tanya apakah ia adalah Yuki yang dulu atau bukan.

"Yu-Yuki?!" sang ketua kelas pun sadar. Seketika, semua mata langsung tertuju pada Yuki yang ada di depan. "Ka-kau Yuki kan?"

"Yuki?" Yori mengangkat kepalanya ke depan. Matanya melebar ketika pandangan matanya bertubrukan dengan pandangan Yuki. Yuki mencoba untuk tersenyum, walaupun senyumnya itu terlihat canggung.

"Namaku Yuki Cross, salam kenal~eto, walaupun kita semua sudah saling kenal," kata Yuki, bingung ingin berkata apa lagi. Dia sengaja menggunakan marga 'Cross' supaya identitasnya sebagai adik Kaname tidak terbongkar. Bisa-bisa, para siswa Day Class langsung heboh dengan berita bahwa Yuki adalah anak dari keluarga Kuran. Yuki tentu tidak mau repot-repot menjelaskan semua itu pada murid Day Class.

Yagari langsung memberi isyarat pada Yuki untuk duduk. Melihat isyarat itu, Yuki mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia segera memilih kursi kosong di samping Yori.

Ketika Yuki menghampiri Yori, keduanya tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Antara bahagia, sedih, haru, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Tak ada kata-kata tepat yang bisa mereka temukan untuk memulai reuni ini.

Sebuah senyum canggung kembali menghiasi wajah Yuki, sebagai salam sapa awal mereka berdua. Tapi tampaknya senyumnya tak terlalu berhasil ketika ia melihat ekspresi Yori yang belum tersenyum. Bahkan Yori sedari tadi hanya menatap Yuki dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Yuki artikan sehingga hal itu juga membuat Yuki kebingungan.

"Yori..? Aku tahu ini mendadak. Tapi ..."

"Aku tahu," sela Yori cepat. Kali ini, ia tersenyum. "Kepala sekolah sudah memberitahuku sebelumnya."

"Hoi kalian berdua, pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai," Yagari mulai mengetuk-etuk papan tulis dengan spidol supaya Yuki dan Yori tak melanjutkan acara reuninya. Well, sebagai guru, dia harus bersikap bijaksana. Tidak adil rasanya kalau mereka berdua diizinkan untuk bercakap-cakap sementara siswa lain akan dihukum ketika melakukannya.

"Ah, baik," sahut keduanya bersamaan.

Tapi memang dasar Yuki. Baru setengah jam mendengarkan pelajaran ia sudah tertidur pulas dengan kepala di atas meja. Yori yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum, nostalgia juga melihat Yuki seperti itu. Sementara Yagari, dia sepertinya sudah tahu kalau Yuki tertidur di kelasnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Yuki kan seorang vampire. Tetap terjaga di siang hari pasti berat baginya.

Yori menjadi tak fokus melihat wajah Yuki yang polos ketika tidur. Dengan mudahnya ia mengabaikan penjelasan Yagari-sensei dan memilih untuk mengamati sahabatnya. _Dulu, dia bilang tentang vampire kan? Bahwa dirinya, juga semua murid Night Class itu adalah vampire. Tapi aneh, aku tidak merasa takut ketika berada di sampingnya. Bahkan, saat ini aku merasa senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabatku, _batin Yori. Ada senyum tipis yang terukir di bibirnya sebelum akhirnya Yori memilih untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Yagari.

**ooo**

Di tempat lain,

Pukul 09.40 pm...

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan kedua temannya di belakang. Giginya menggertak-gertak kesal dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan sebuah koper yang ia bawa di tangan kirinya. Kedua temannya di belakang hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng sambil sesekali menghela napas melihat kelakuan aneh dari salah satu temannya itu.

"Kusso!" erangnya. Akhirnya, ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Sedari tadi ia memang mencoba menahan emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Kesabarannya benar-benar sudah hangus. "Kenapa mereka pergi tanpa bilang-bilang?!" geramnya sekali lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali laki-laki itu mengucapkannya.

Lelaki lainnya yang berambut oranye hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Sabarlah Aidou. Sedari tadi Ruka juga tidak protes. Lagipula, kita sudah hampir sampai di Cross Gakuen," nasihatnya.

"Biarkan saja, Kain. Dia itu memang gak sabaran," tandas satu-satunya wanita di antara mereka yang terlihat tak peduli.

"Diam diam diaaammm!" jerit Aidou sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Padahal kecepatan seperti tadi saja Ruka dan Kain sudah tertinggal di belakang. Apalagi kecepatan melangkahnya saat ini. Hal itu membuat keduanya temannya tak punya pilihan lain selain mempercepat langkah mereka pula.

"Haah, bahkan dia masih berteriak-teriak gak jelas di malam hari. Apa kata orang-orang nanti?" dengus Ruka sembari menyilangkan tangan di dada.

**ooo**

Yuki melihat ke luar jendela dari kamarnya –yang dulunya adalah kamar milik Shizuka. Bulan sabit terlihat dengan jelas di gelapnya malam, ditemani bintang-bintang di sekelilingnya. Saat ini, Yuki benar-benar bingung ingin melakukan apa.

Jam sepuluh malam kurang 9 menit, Yuki masih terjaga. Berkat 'perjalanan menuju mimpi'nya di kelas tadi pagi, tenaganya lumayan terisi. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Yagari dan Yori yang membuatnya bisa tidur sepuasnya di kelas. Padahal, pagi tadi sang ketua kelas ingin membangunkan Yuki, tapi Yori melarangnya.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Pasti para murid Night Class sudah memulai pelajarannya. Para murid Day Class pun sepertinya sudah terlelap. "Oh iya, aku kan harus patroli di sekitar Sun Dorm!" seru Yuki sambil menepuk dahinya. Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan tugasnya sebagai Guardian.

Tapi, dia baru ingat sesuatu. Artemisnya sedang tak ada di tangannya. Bagaimana caranya melindungi para murid Day Class tanpa artemisnya itu? Dengan kekuatan vampire-nya? Mungkin perlu dicoba.

Dengan keyakinan itulah akhirnya Yuki segera berpatroli di sekitar Sun Dorm tanpa membawa senjata apapun. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup yakin bisa melindungi para murid Day Class tanpa artemis. Lagipula, bukan berarti malam ini mereka sedang dalam bahaya kan? Mungkin malam ini akan berlalu tanpa adanya peperangan.

Dengan langkah sigap, Yuki menyusuri lorong-lorong di sekitar Sun Dorm untuk memastikan para siswa sudah memasuki kamarnya masing-masing. Ia sempat memergoki beberapa siswa yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar lorong. Untungnya mereka langsung menurut begitu Yuki menyuruh mereka untuk segera tidur.

"Haah, entah mengapa pekerjaan ini tidak sesulit dulu. Biasanya, Zero se-" ucapan Yuki terputus begitu saja, meninggalkan kalimat yang belum selesai ia ucapkan.

Nama itu ... sudah lama ia tak menyebut nama lelaki itu. Lelaki yang dulu merupakan saudara angkatnya. Tapi, entahlah sekarang hal itu masih berlaku atau tidak, mengingat Zero sudah membencinya. Bahkan, pemuda itu akan membunuh Yuki jika mereka bertemu lagi.

"Mati ... ya?" bersama dengan gumamannya itu, langkahnya berhenti setelah keluar dari asrama Sun Dorm. Sebuah senyum miris terukir di wajahn putih yang tertutupi oleh poni panjangnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu sekarang.

"!" tiba-tiba Yuki merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Tidak, sesuatu yang datang itu lebih dari seorang. Mereka ada banyak, memasuki gerbang Cross Gakuen dengan mudahnya. Saat ini, mereka sedang menuju ... Sun Dorm! Menyadari itu, Yuki langsung menyiapkan ancang-ancang. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di hadapannya. Perasaan yang Yuki rasakan ini sama seperti dulu, ketika vampire level E menyerang Cross Gakuen setahun yang lalu. Ya, dia tidak mungkin salah merasakan kehadiran para vampire-vampire itu.

Tangannya meraba-raba kaki kirinya, mencoba mencari sesuatu di balik rok hitamnya. Seketika, ia terlihat membeku di tempat. _Shimatta~! Senjataku kan di Aidou-senpai!_

Sesuai dugaannya, para vampire-vampire level E kini sudah tepat berada di hadapan Yuki. Mereka berjumlah sangat banyak, dan itu sukses membuat nyali Yuki yang tadinya besar menjadi ciut. Tapi Yuki tak bermaksud untuk menyerah. Ia masih berpikir bagaimana caranya menghadapi para vampire-vampire itu walau tak ada artemis di sisinya.

Killing intens? Mungkin Killing intens akan bekerja pada vampire level E. Bukankah mereka harus menuruti perintah vampire pureblood? Dan Yuki tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menganggap dirinya adalah golongan vampire yang ditakuti itu. Paling tidak, Yuki harus mencoba mengalahkan mereka dengan kekuatan vampire-nya.

Yuki mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya perlahan. Tangannya bergerak seakan-akan sedang mengendalikan batu-batu kecil di sekelilingnya. Alhasil usahanya itu berhasil. "Pergi kalian!" sentaknya tajam. Baru kali ini Yuki menunjukkan ekspresi serius setelah kembali ke Cross Gakuen.

Para vampire level E cukup ketakutan dan mundur satu langkah. Tapi sayangnya insting level E mereka lebih tajam. Mereka dengan mudahnya bisa melepaskan diri dari pengaruh pureblood Yuki.

Yuki sebenarnya kaget. "Kenapa.. mereka tidak takut padaku?"

Ini memang aneh. Biasanya vampire lain yang berhadapan dengan pureblood pasti tak akan bisa melawan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, mereka –vampire level E, sama sekali tak gentar dengan eksistensi Yuki.

Sedetik kemudian, salah satu dari mereka sudah maju sambil menunjukkan cakar tajam dari kedua tangannya. Seolah-olah bukan tantangan yang berarti, Yuki mengayunkan tangannya, membuat batu-batu di sekelilingnya melesat cepat ke arah vampire itu. Batu-batu itu menembus kulit vampire tadi dan membuatnya berhenti karena kesakitan. Darah keluar dari luka-luka vampire tadi yang belum sempat menutup, membuat bau anyir yang menguar luas. Seketika, beberapa mata di tempat itu langsung berubah menjadi merah, termasuk Yuki.

Sayangnya, distraksi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar saja. Setelah itu, para vampire kembali menyerang Yuki dengan pedang dan cakar tajam. Yuki tak tinggal diam ketika mereka mulai menyerang secara bersamaan. Ia mencoba menghindar dari beberapa serangan mereka yang membabi buta. Untungnya, Yuki adalah seorang vampire sehingga saat sebuah serangan membuat luka di tangan kanannya, luka itu menutup satu menit kemudian.

Awalnya, Yuki memang lebih unggul. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, para vampire level E benar-benar membuatnya terpojok. "Ugh!" salah satu serangan mereka mengenai pipi kanan Yuki sehingga tercipta sebuah goresan di sana. Tak lama kemudian, kakinya sudah mendapat luka baru lagi. Kali ini, luka itu membuat kakinya tak bisa bergerak selama beberapa saat. Yuki masih beruntung bisa menghadapi para vampire level E dengan keadaan parah seperti itu. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Luka-luka baru Yuki tak cepat menutup seperti biasanya ...

_Aku benar-benar payah! Apa aku selemah ini..? _rutuk Yuki dalam hati. Saat ini, ia terus mencoba untuk menghindar dari salah satu vampire yang membawa pedang. Vampire itu menyerang dengan ganas bersama dengan vampire lain.

Srakk! Kaki Yuki terpeleset ketika sepatunya bergesekan dengan lumut yang ada di tanah. Akibatnya, tubuhnya pun limbung dan jatuh. "Uwahh!"

Bruk! Tubuh Yuki menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak beberapa saat. Tepat saat itu juga, sebuah pedang menembus perut Yuki dari belakang. "~Ggaaaah...!" teriak Yuki kesakitan.

Tubuhnya langsung terasa kaku, kali ini bukan karena hantaman tadi. Tapi, sekujur tubuhnya seperti kehilangan darah dengan cepat. Diliriknya bagian perutnya yang masih berbalut seragam Cross Gakuen. Di sana, ada noda darah yang semakin membesar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Mata Yuki melebar tak percaya.

Melihat kesempatan, para vampire level E langsung menerobos melewati Yuki begitu saja, seakan tak ada niat untuk membunuh Yuki. Tujuan mereka bukanlah Yuki. Tapi ... Sun Dorm. Yuki tahu itu. Tapi kali ini ia tak berdaya melawan rasa sakit di tubuhnya akibat kehilangan banyak darah.

Tangan Yuki bergerak mencabut pedang yang melukainya. "Argh!" tak bisa dipungkiri, rasa sakit akibat luka itu benar-benar membuat pergerakan Yuki menjadi terbatas. Bahkan setelah ia menyingkirkan pedang itu, luka besar itu tak kunjung menutup. Padahal pedang yang tadi melukainya itu bukanlah senjata anti vampire.

_Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku tidak bisa bergerak?! Aku harus mencegah mere- _Yuki mengerang sekali lagi ketika lukanya berdenyut nyeri.

DOR! DOR!

_Huh? _Yuki mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat beberapa vampire level E mulai berjatuhan dan menjadi debu. Alisnya menyerngit lebih dalam lagi, menahan rasa sakit sekaligus keheranan dengan kejadian itu. Apa yang terjadi?

DOR! Suara tembakan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini, suaranya lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Artinya, sumber tembakan pun bertambah dekat. Yuki melebarkan matanya. Peluru itu adalah peluru anti vampire. Apakah itu berarti ... Zero?

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seseorang di tengah kegelapan sedang mendekat ke arah para vampire sambil terus menembaki mereka yang berusaha masuk ke dalam Sun Dorm. Sesekali, ia mengisi peluru yang sudah habis di pistolnya, lalu kembali menembak tanpa ada keraguan.

Siluet itu semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya sinar bulan bisa memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan jelas. Rambut peraknya bergerak terkena angin malam. Ia menatap para vampire level E dengan sorot mata yang membunuh, lebih tajam dari yang Yuki pernah lihat sebelumnya. Tak salah lagi, Yuki kini bertemu lagi dengan sosok itu. Sosok yang selama ini ingin ditemuinya.

Zero Kiryuu.

Kedatangan lelaki itu sungguh mengejutkan. Yuki bahkan tak bisa mengedipkan matanya barang hanya sekali. Ia terlalu memperhatikan Zero yang terus menembaki para vampire hingga tak tersisa. Bahkan, ia masih menembak beberapa kali ke arah hamparan debu para vampire yang sudah mati, seakan-akan objek itu memang membuat lelaki itu marah besar.

"Ze... ro," gumam Yuki. "Ukh.." Setelah itu, ia kembali lagi merasakan sakit luar biasa dari lukanya yang masih belum menutup dengan sempurna.

Mendengar suara itu, mata Zero langsung menatap Yuki tajam, seakan-akan berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu tak bangun-bangun dari jatuhnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Zero menjadi tak peduli. Tangannya yang memegang bloody rose langsung ia arahkan ke jantung Yuki. Rasa bencinya sudah melebihi rasa cintanya pada Yuki. Bahkan, mungkin saat ini rasa yang dulu pernah ia pendam itu sudah hilang entah kemana.

Samar-samar Yuki masih bisa melihat sosok di depannya itu mengacungkan senjata bloody rose ke arah jantungnya. Tiba-tiba saja, senyum miris tercipta di bibir Yuki, entah karena pemikiran apa yang membuatnya bisa menciptakan sebuah senyum walau ajal akan menjemputnya.

"Tembak aku ..."

Perintah itu sukses membuat Zero tercengang kaget. Tapi beruntungnya ia masih bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya itu. Kini, ia justru menguatkan pegangannya di pistol kesayangannya. Dengan menarik pelatuk itu, tujuannya akan terpenuhi. Ya, dengan begitu semua ini sudah selesai.

Tapi, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu. Seakan-akan mengatakan rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan bila Zero salah mengambil pilihan. Hal ini tentu membuat Zero sempat ragu selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia menurunkan senjatanya itu.

Yuki sedikit kecewa dengan tingkah aneh Zero. "Ze.. ro? Cepat bunuh aku," ucap gadis itu. "Ini kesempatan yang bagus ... Aku tak akan bisa menghindari peluru itu sekarang," lanjut Yuki. Suaranya terdengar seperti menahan rasa sakit. Tapi yang membingungkan adalah Zero tak merasakan ada penyesalan di setiap kata-kata Yuki.

Dengan mengerahkan semua keberanian dan tekatnya, sekali lagi bloody rose itu terangkat, tepat mengarah ke jantung Yuki yang masih berdetak hingga saat ini. Zero mencoba untuk menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Tapi, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Zero tetap tak bisa menarik pelatuknya.

Yuki mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Zero tak segera menembaknya. "Kau .. bersumpah akan membunuhku kan jika ... kita bertemu lagi? Aku ... aku datang lagi ke Cross Gakuen supaya bisa mati di tanganmu ..."

"!" seakan-akan, baru saja Zero mendengar ada sebuah petir yang menyambar tepat pada sasarannya. Ucapan Yuki benar-benar membuatnya kaget. Gadis itu justru ingin mati di tangannya? Kenapa?

Zero menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal, menahan semua amarah dan ketidakmengertiannya selama ini. Matanya menatap Yuki dengan tatapan benci, tapi gadis itu justru melayangkan pandangan pasrah dan ... damai?

Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran Yuki? Kenapa Zero tak bisa menarik pelatuk merah itu?

**ooo**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai request, di sini Zero saya tampilkan lebih banyak. Semoga para pembaca menyukainya. Jangan lupa untuk menuliskan review untuk chapter ini, karena katanya Asa bisa nambah semangat buat bikin chapter selanjutnya.

Thanks for Reading.

Sekian dari saya,

-Raito Furukawa-


	3. Chapter 3

-Arai Furukawa-

(Asa)

.

.

Hwaaa... Raito mengambil bagian _summary_-nya , Padahal aku pengen nulis tentang bagian _summary_ di chapter ketiga T^T

Aku gak bohong kan pas bilang dia sadis dan psikopat? tega banget dia bikin Yuki sekarat gitu. *diinjek Raito*

.

.

oOo

**Disclaimer**

Vampire Knight itu milik Hino Matsuri-senpai ^^

.

**Author**

Furukawa Arai (Asa)

.

**Warning**

AR, AU, Yuki-Zero, dua author /AsaRaito/, cerita ini ambil bagian setelah Vampire Knight S2 (anime) selesai.

.

**Summary**

Sekali lagi, bloody rose itu terangkat, mengarah ke jantung Yuki. Tapi, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Zero tetap tak bisa menarik pelatuknya. "Kau bersumpah akan membunuhku kan jika kita bertemu lagi? Aku kemari supaya bisa mati ditanganmu." "!" / Warning Inside

.

.

oOo

.

.

**~Conflict~**

**.**

**.**

Kedua sosok itu masih saling bertatapan. Yang satunya memandang dengan benci dan penuh amarah, sementara yang satunya lagi memiliki tatapan damai tanpa penyesalan. Di tengah-tengah mereka, ada sebuah pistol yang dipegang oleh salah satu dari mereka, mengarah ke jantung yang lainnya.

Zero masih belum berkata apapun sejak Yuki mengatakan sendiri bahwa ia ingin mati. Dia masih menahan posisinya, belum bergerak sedikitpun.

"Zero!" seru Yuki.

Sosok yang ia panggil itu malah menurunkan bloody rose-nya lagi. "Kenapa kau ingin mati?" tanya Zero dengan tatapan tajamnya. Namun sayangnya tatapan Zero yang tajam itu tak membuat nyali Yuki ciut sedikitpun.

"Tak ada alasan lagi bagiku untuk hidup," jawab Yuki. Sorot matanya bertambah lesu.

Zero merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Yuki. Matanya bertubrukan dengan luka besar di perut Yuki yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Entah kenapa, luka itu tak cepat menutup seperti biasanya. Padahal Yuki adalah seorang vampire. Vampire _Pureblood_! Gadis itu ada di tempat teratas dari semua vampire. Tapi, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

"Sudah berapa lama kau tak meminum darah?" tanya Zero, masih dengan nada mengintimidasi. Rupanya, ia tak mau menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya pada Yuki lagi.

Yuki terdiam sebentar, mencoba mengingat-ingat di tengah rasa sakitnya. "1 tahun yang lalu ... sebelum aku pergi dari Cross Gakuen," jawab Yuki lemah. Rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan membuatnya tak bisa berkata banyak. Kalimat-kalimat bernada ceria miliknya itu tidak keluar sama sekali ketika berhadapan dengan Zero sekarang.

Iris mata Zero melebar mendengar jawaban gadis itu. 1 tahun yang lalu sebelum meninggalkan Cross Gakuen? Itu berarti ... saat Yuki meminum darahnya? Kenapa Yuki tak meminum darah lagi setelah itu? Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis berambut coklat itu selama ini? Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar di pikiran Zero, tak bisa ia singkirkan, tak bisa ia musnahkan dari sana.

"Kenapa ..." Zero menggantungkan ucapannya. "Kenapa?!" Akhirnya, satu kata itu keluar darinya. Satu kata yang bisa menanyakan semua pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Zero.

"Karena aku ingin mati ..." jawab Yuki. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. "Aku ... aku tidak bisa hidup sebagai vampire. Ini ..ini terlalu menyakitkan," jawab Yuki terbata-bata sambil terus menangis.

Zero sukses dibuat kaget berkat pengakuan Yuki. Jadi selama ini ia tak ingin menjadi vampire? Zero tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Saat ia sadar, gadis di depannya itu sudah bercahaya, mengeluarkan butir-butir cahaya yang naik ke atas. Semakin lama, butir cahaya itu semakin banyak.

Hanya sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajah Yuki. Ia tak berkata apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak mampu untuk mengatakan apapun pada Zero. Waktunya hampir berakhir. Ia akan mati sebentar lagi. Walau tak mati di tangan Zero, ia sudah merasa tenang.

Ia akan mati di depan Zero. Itu sudah cukup kan? Dengan ini, Zero tak perlu lagi merasa kebencian yang ia sebabkan. Dengan matinya Yuki, kebencian Zero terhadap dirinya akan hilang ... Atau, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

"Sayona-...!"

BUGH!

Tiba-tiba saja, Zero memeluk Yuki dengan erat. Tangannya serasa kaku dan bergetar entah kenapa. Pikirannya menjadi kacau, tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih dalam situasi ini. Anehnya, saat ini ia lebih mementingkan Yuki daripada hal lain. Padahal ia tahu, ia membenci gadis ini. Tak seperti dulu lagi, perasaan itu sudah lama hilang digantikan oleh kebencian. Dia tak tahu kenapa. Pikirannya langsung kacau begitu melihat Yuki dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Padahal, ia sudah memutuskan untuk membunuh gadis ini ketika ia melihatnya. Walaupun gadis itu tersenyum di depannya, walaupun gadis itu sedang memohon ampun padanya, ia tak peduli. Baginya, semua hal terasa tak penting kecuali keinginan untuk membunuh Yuki. Tapi ... Di sinilah Zero, memeluk Yuki dengan perasaan kacau balau.

"Ze...ro?"

"Minum darahku," ucap Zero singkat, membuat mata Yuki langsung memerah menahan insting vampire-nya.

"Aku ... tak bisa," jawab Yuki terbata-bata.

"Minum."

Air mata kembali membasahi pipi Yuki. Kali ini, ia membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan taring vampire-nya yang sudah lama tak merasakan darah. Ia meletakkan taring-taring itu di atas permukaan kulit leher jenjang milik Zero. Detik berikutnya, taring itu sudah menembus kulit Zero, membuat sebuah luka di sana yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah. Tanpa menunggu lama, Yuki langsung meneguk tetes demi tetes darah Zero. Ia tak membiarkan setetes darahpun terbuang sia-sia.

Aneh, perasaannya kini mulai tenang setelah meminum darah Zero. Sensasinya langsung membuatnya lupa tentang luka parah yang ia alami di bagian perutnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai merasa lebih baik. Lukanya langsung menutup satu demi satu, tak meninggalkan bekas apapun. Cahaya yang tadi mengelilingi Yuki pun kini sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Setelah merasa cukup, Yuki berhenti dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Zero. Matanya yang masih terlihat merah perlahan-lahan mulai kembali ke warna aslinya, cokelat. Ia cepat-cepat mengusap darah Zero yang masih berada di sekitar mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Zero segera berdiri dan mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah. Genggamannya pada Bloody Rose semakin erat. Setengah keinginannya untuk membunuh Yuki masih berada di sana. Tapi entah kenapa setengah keinginannya yang lain berganti menjadi keinginan untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

Tindakan Zero kali ini benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Begitu melihat Yuki yang memiliki keinginan untuk mati, ia justru malah menolong gadis itu dengan memberikan darahnya. Sungguh, Zero sendiri tidak mengerti alasan di balik semua tindakannya.

"Maaf."

Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Yuki. Tapi dari satu permintaan maaf itu, Zero bisa menangkap rasa penyesalan dan kesedihan di sana. Baru kali ini ia melihat Yuki selemah ini. Bukan berarti keadaan fisik gadis itu lemah. Tapi, _hatinya_ lah yang lemah. Gadis itu seakan-akan tak punya hasrat untuk hidup, tak punya keinginan apapun selain mati.

Memikirkan hal itu, mata Zero langsung menatap Yuki dengan marah. Ada kebencian dalam pandangan matanya, tapi ia tahu pandangan itu sekarang tak akan bisa memengaruhi Yuki lagi. Yuki yang di depannya saat ini berbeda dari Yuki yang dulu pernah ia kenal.

Mungkin perkataan gadis itu 1 tahun yang lalu memang benar. _Yuki yang kau kenal sudah lama mati._

Tatapan Zero semakin tajam ketika Yuki tak terlihat ketakutan sedikitpun. Yuki justru menatapnya balik dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. "Kenapa ...?"

Kedua mata itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain, antara mata perak dan mata cokelat yang tak terlihat ketakutan sedikitpun. Keduanya tak bergeming selama beberapa saat. Mereka mencoba mencari jawaban dengan menyelidiki mata satu sama lain. Tapi keduanya pun sepertinya tak bisa menemukan jawaban yang mereka cari.

Zero lah yang pertama kali mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Yuki. Dia mendengus dan mendecih sekali, kemudian langsung berbalik meninggalkan Yuki sendirian. Tapi sayang, dia justru melihat sesosok vampire yang sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan benci. Karena itulah dia terpaksa berhenti melangkah.

Vampire itu menatap Zero sebentar, lalu matanya beralih menatap Yuki yang berada di belakang Zero. "Yuki-sama .." ia kembali menatap Zero dengan mata _blue sapphire_ yang berkilat tajam.

Yuki tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya ketika mata cokelatnya melihat sosok berambut pirang di depan Zero. "Aidou .. senpai?"

Zero tak berkata apapun. Ekspresinya tetap sama seperti tadi, kalem dan terkesan mengintimidasi. Ia seperti tak terkejut melihat Aidou berada di sini.

Tapi sebelum itu, Zero merasakan sensasi aneh di kedua kakinya. Mata Zero melirik ke bawah, melihat bahwa di sana, kedua kakinya dikelilingi oleh hawa dingin dan es yang lumayan tebal sehingga kakinya sulit digerakkan.

"Kenapa Aidou-senpai ada di sini?" tanya Yuki.

Aidou hanya terdiam. Matanya tetap melihat ke arah Zero, seperti tak membiarkan gerakan sekecil apapun dari lelaki itu lepas dari penglihatannya.

"Zero! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yuki-sama?!" teriak Aidou marah.

Zero tak menjawab. Ia mengarahkan bloody rose-nya ke arah es yang diciptakan Aidou di kakinya. Lalu tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia menarik pelatuknya.

DOR!

Seketika, es milik Aidou pun hancur. Tak membiarkan Aidou menggunakan kekuatannya lagi, ia langsung berlari menembus Aidou dengan cepat. Ketika ia berada tepat di samping Aidou, Zero membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Selamatkan dia," bisik Zero singkat. Bloody rose-nya ia arahkan ke arah Yuki. Hanya dengan dua kata itulah Aidou bisa mengerti bahwa Zero akan memanfaatkan keadaan untuk kabur ketika ia sedang menyelamatkan Yuki.

DOR!

_Ck! Sial! _batin Aidou.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Aidou langsung berlari mendekati Yuki dan membawa gadis itu pergi ke tempat lain sebelum peluru dari bloody rose mengenai Yuki. Alhasil, peluru yang dilontarkan Zero kini bersarang di sebuah pohon malang yang memang berada di belakang Yuki tadi.

"Ck, dasar ka-!" Aidou menurunkan Yuki dan segera berbalik. Tapi, ia tak menemukan Zero di manapun. Instingnya tadi benar ... Zero memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk kabur. Pada dasarnya, memang itulah kenyataannya.

Akhirnya Aidou memilih untuk membiarkan Zero, walaupun sebenarnya hatinya tak menerima tindakannya ini. Matanya beralih menuju Yuki yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Aidou-senpai, kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Yuki untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tadi, ia memang merasa sudah menanyakan hal yang sama pada lelaki itu kan?

Aidou membuang napas, lalu jari telunjuknya langsung mengacung ke arah wajah Yuki. "Kau ini, kenapa pergi tak bilang-bilang hah? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!" cerca Aidou.

Yuki hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi Aidou. Memang, senpai-nya ini selalu bersikap seperti ini padanya. Ia tahu, walau Aidou terlihat marah seperti ini, tapi sebenarnya lelaki itu hanya khawatir. Ya, ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan dengan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan sungguh bertolak belakang.

"Hei, tunggu dulu Aidou. Bukan hanya kau yang mencari Yuki-sama kan?" tiba-tiba, di belakang Aidou muncul dua vampire yang sangat Yuki kenal.

"Ruka-senpai? Kain-senpai?" Yuki tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya.

Ruka dan Kain hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Yuki, lalu mereka berdua membungkuk beberapa derajat selama beberapa detik.

"Maaf, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kaname-nii membawaku kemari. Awalnya, aku ingin memberitahu kalian. Tapi, Kaname-nii menyuruhku untuk tetap diam," jawab Yuki dengan senyumannya yang khas. Entah kenapa, kejadian yang tadi terjadi padanya seakan-akan dilupakannya ketika ia bertemu dengan mereka bertiga. Yuki juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

" Jadi, dimana Kaname-sama?" tanya Ruka, langsung _to the point_.

"Huh? Ah, Kaname-nii sepertinya sedang berada di kelas? Aku tidak yakin," jawab Yuki bimbang.

Ruka pun hanya melirik ke arah Kain yang balas melirik pula. Mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan, lalu menatap Yuki. "Yuki-sama, maafkan kami. Tapi, kami harus segera bertemu dengan Kaname-sama," ucap Ruka.

Yuki hanya mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang tetap berada di tempat. "Tidak apa-apa," respon Yuki pendek. Setelah itu, Ruka dan Kain pun membungkuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua pergi menuju ke kelas yang biasanya Night Class tempati.

Tinggallah Aidou dan Yuki yang berdiri di depan Sun Dorm tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Mereka berdua terlihat tak memiliki keinginan untuk bergeming, entah kenapa.

"Yuki-sama, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aidou sambil memalingkan muka dari Yuki, tak mau gadis itu melihat ada semburat merah di pipinya. Mendengar pertanyaan Aidou, Yuki hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan lelaki brengsek tadi padamu?" tanya Aidou. Dia benar-benar tidak mau menggunakan nama asli dari lelaki yang ia maksud. Kebenciannya terhadap lelaki itu benar-benar sudah berada di ujung puncak.

Sebenarnya, tak ada alasan bagi Aidou untuk membenci Zero selain karena Zero adalah vampire level E. Tapi kini, Zero sudah menjadi vampire level D, vampire yang bisa mengendalikan nafsu akan darah. Jadi, bukankah seharusnya ia sudah tak membenci Zero lagi?

Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Kebenciannya yang sudah berakar itu kini berasal dari banyak hal. Luka, pengkhianatan, dan kelakuan Zero terhadap keluarga Kuran pun menjadi salah satu penyebab kenapa Aidou memilih untuk membenci Zero. Aneh memang, tapi itulah Aidou.

"Tidak ada yang dilakukan olehnya. Dia ... menyelamatkanku," jawab Yuki dengan ekspresi sedih.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Aidou selain menatap Yuki dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Sebenarnya, Aidou sendiri sudah tahu semua yang terjadi pada gadis itu saat Zero datang. Ia pun sudah tahu kalau Yuki terluka, karena ia bisa dengan mudahnya mencium bau darah Yuki dari jarak jauh. Tapi, saat itu ia benar-benar kalah cepat dari Zero.

_Ck, sial ..._ batin Aidou.

"Lain kali, berhati-hatilah, Yuki-sama. Mungkin hanya hari ini dia bersikap baik pada Anda. Tapi, tolong jangan membuat Kaname-nii khawatir pada Anda," ucap Aidou, tetap mempertahankan rasa hormatnya pada Yuki. Walau gadis itu terkesan tak memiliki wibawa, tapi Yuki tetaplah seorang vampire _pureblood_.

Yuki hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Aidou. "_Haaai_, Aidou-senpai."

.

oOo

.

Night Class, 11.15 pm ...

Brak!

Semua mata mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah satu-satunya vampire _pureblood_ di kelas itu yang baru saja berdiri sambil menggebrak meja di depannya. Tak ada yang cukup berani untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mereka tak mau mati konyol hanya karena mengganggu sang _pureblood _di saat dia sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Bahkan, Yagari saja tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya kembali duduk tenang layaknya siswa Night Class yang lain.

Suasana hening itu terpecah ketika vampire _pureblood_ itu tersenyum. Tapi semua vampire sekaligus Yagari pun tahu kalau senyuman itu hanyalah senyum kebohongan untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Ya, kali ini semua orang pun tahu kalau dia –sang pureblood–sedang marah besar. "Maaf, aku merasa tidak enak badan. Aku akan pergi ke UKS."

Semua siswa Night Class hanya bisa terdiam sambil menelan ludah. Hanya Yagari lah yang cukup berani untuk mengangguk seraya berkata, "Cepat sembuh, Kuran Kaname."

"Terima kasih, Yagari-sensei," ucap Kaname. Senyumannya yang tadi kini sudah menghilang entah kemana. Tak butuh waktu satu detik, sang pureblood pun langsung menghilang entah kemana.

Kaname memunculkan dirinya di kamarnya. Tangannya mengepal, menahan semua amarah di dalam dirinya supaya tak naik ke permukaan.

Beberapa saat dia hanya terdiam memandangi papan catur yang berada di atas mejanya. Ya, papan yang sudah 1 tahun ini tak ia mainkan, kini harus merelakan dirinya untuk ikut andil dalam 'permainan' sang _pureblood_.

Entah apa yang sedang ia rencanakan ...

Di atas papan itu, berdirilah bidak ratu putih tepat di tengah-tengah papan. Di sekelilingnya, ada dua kuda yang berwarna putih. Sementara itu, di depan ketiga bidak putih tadi, terdapat bidak-bidak pion berwarna hitam yang berserakan dimana-mana. Pion-pion itu tak berdiri seperti ketiga bidak sebelumnya. Mereka tumbang ... hanya tergeletak di atas papan seperti tak memiliki nyawa.

Pikiran Kaname langsung melayang, mengingat kejadian setengah jam yang lalu ketika para siswa Night Class dibuat ribut dengan bau darah menyengat yang berasal dari Sun Dorm. Ditambah lagi, mereka pun juga mencium bau darah dari vampire _pureblood_. Beruntung Kaname bisa menenangkan keadaan itu, walaupun ia harus menahan mati-matian keinginannya untuk segera membantu Yuki. Tapi, ia tak boleh melakukannya. Ini semua demi Yuki ...

Mengingat kejadian tadi, Kaname menggertakkan giginya, lalu hanya terdiam memandangi kaca jendela yang berada di kamarnya.

Ini semua demi kesuksesan rencananya. Semua ini ... ya, ini semua demi Yuki ...

PYARR!

Kaca di kamarnya tiba-tiba pecah, membuat serpihan-serpihan kaca itu tersebar dimana-mana. Tapi Kaname tak peduli. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjangnya dan langsung membenamkan dirinya.

"Permainan ini ... baru saja dimulai."

Entah apa permainan yang ia maksud ... Tapi, semuanya yang terjadi saat ini, baru awal permulaan.

"Yuki ..."

.

oOo

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Yeay, setelah sekian lama gak pernah ngelanjutin fanfic ini, akhirnya aku bisa selesai membuatnya ^^. Maaf ya, ada banyak kejadian tak terduga yang membuatku gak bisa menyelesaikan chapter tiga ini. Untungnya, aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini sebelum Mei selesai, hehe.

Saat mengerjakan chapter ini, aku masih bingung apa yang dimaksud Raito di chapter sebelumnya. Tentang Yuki yang ingin mati, dan reaksi apa yang harus aku aplikasikan ke Zero. Aku harus bolak-balik mengecek chapter dua supaya aku bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Raito. Tapi, aku masih agak kesusahan. Apalagi aku harus membuat si tokoh utama 'gagal' mati. Gak mungkin kan, cerita bisa dilanjutkan kalau Yuki-nya sendiri malah mati? lol, itu gak lucu.

Well, di sini aku tahu kalau Zero malah OOC. Tapi aku gak tahu lagi harus ngebuat karakternya kayak gimana lagi. Raito benar-benar membuatku _speechless_...

Hampir ¾ dari keseluruhan chapter tiga kutulis saat tengah malam di sela-sela rasa kantukku. Alhasil, inilah chapter ketiga yang mungkin menurutku sendiri malah gagal. Aku bahkan gak mengerti setengah dari apa yang kutulis di chapter ini (karena aku membuatnya saat aku mengantuk). Tapi, semoga kalian mengerti apa yang ingin kusampaikan di sini. Oh ya, di chapter ini, aku juga gak mengecek ulang chapternya. Jadi kalau misalnya ada typo atau kata-kata aneh yang gak dimengerti, tolong maafkan Asa ^^

Yoshh, cukup sampai disitu saja curhatku. Untuk chapter selanjutnya kuserahkan ke Raito ya ... Semoga saja di chapter depan Raito bisa membuat karakter Zero menjadi 'normal' kembali.

Yang terakhir, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, hehe.

.

.

~salam, Asa Furukawa~


	4. Chapter 4

-Arai Furukawa-

(Raito)

oke, disinilah saya dengan chapter keempat dari Twisted Fate. Asa lumayan lama membuat chapter sebelumnya. tapi saya juga tidak heran sih. memang dia itu notabenenya agak pemalas #dikejarAsa

ah, walaupun sebenarnya saya juga agak telat nge-_publish_ chapter ini. sebenarnya saya sudah membuatnya sejak awal juni. tapi, ada berbagai kendala sehingga chapter empat baru bisa saya _publish _sekarang.

sekedar info, seperti yang sudah kami sepakati, jalan cerita tergantung dari masing-masing author. tapi, kami mencoba supaya jalan cerita gak terlalu cepat. Jadi, ada beberapa info yang perlu diketahui.

**Walaupun ini fanfic Yuki-Zero, tapi kami juga peduli dengan jalan cerita. Jadi, di awal-awal chapter seperti ini, kemunculan Zero sangat sedikit.**

**Ada slash Yuki-Kaname, karena fanfic ini berlatar belakang setelah anime Vampire Knight S2 selesai. Jadi, gak mungkin kami mengabaikan hal ini.**

silakan membaca!

.

ooo

.

**Disclaimer**

Vampire Knight sepenuhnya milik Hino Matsuri

**Author**

Furukawa Arai (Raito)

**Warning**

AR, AU, Yuki-Zero, dua author /AsaRaito/, cerita ini ambil bagian setelah Vampire Knight S2 (anime) selesai.

**Summary**

Sekali lagi, bloody rose itu terangkat, mengarah ke jantung Yuki. Tapi, sekuat apapun ia mencoba, Zero tetap tak bisa menarik pelatuknya. "Kau bersumpah akan membunuhku kan jika kita bertemu lagi? Aku kemari supaya bisa mati ditanganmu." "!" / Warning Inside

.

ooo

.

.

**::-Delay-::**

**.**

Day Class, 10.30 am ...

"Hanya itu materi pelajaran kita hari ini. Selanjutnya ..." Yagari tiba-tiba berhenti menerangkan ketika matanya melihat satu-satunya vampire di Day Class sedang tertidur pulas di samping sahabatnya.

"Cross-san, ini bukan waktunya untuk bermalas-malasan," suara Yagari membuat Yuki langsung terjengat. Sementara itu, Yagari hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah Yuki.

"Ah, maaf Yagari-sensei, ehehe~," dengan wajah _innocent_, Yuki menyahut sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Haah," hela Yagari. "Aku tak akan memberikanmu waktu untuk tidur saat kelas sedang berlangsung hanya karena kamu adalah Guardian, Cross Yuki," sambar Yagari setelahnya. Yuki bergidik ngeri sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Akhirnya, pelajaran di hari itu pun selesai. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama –bahkan Yagari belum sempat keluar dari kelas itu–, Yuki langsung meletakkan kepalanya di atas buku tulisnya yang tergeletak di meja. Dia tidak mempedulikan Yagari yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh atau apalah itu. Sekarang, tidur adalah hal wajib yang harus didahulukan daripada hal-hal yang lain.

"Hoaaamm~," gadis itu menguap sekali lagi sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Entah Yuki sadar atau tidak, dia sebenarnya sudah menguap lebih dari 50x sejak Yagari pertama kali menegurnya. Toh, Yagari pun sepertinya tak peduli. Asalkan Yuki tetap 'berpose dengan mata terbuka', Yagari tak akan menegurnya lagi.

"Yuki ..." Yori, sahabatnya itu memanggil dengan nada khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi semalam sampai kamu mengantuk seperti ini?" tanya Yori. Tak dipungkiri lagi, gadis ini pun ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Yuki semalam. Dia pasti berpatroli semalaman suntuk, atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga gadis beriris cokelat itu tak bisa tidur sama sekali.

"Banyak yang terjadi," jawab Yuki pelan dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Apa saja?" tanya Yori. "Selain bahwa kamu adalah vampire, pasti ada yang terjadi kan?"

"Mm~ .." Yuki memejamkan matanya dan kembali menikmati saat-saat tidur berharganya. Entah dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Yori atau sengaja mengabaikannya, tapi diabaikan seperti itu membuat Yori tak punya pilihan lain selain menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

Ctak!

"Ittai!" jerit Yuki yang langsung tersentak. Padahal, tadinya gadis itu sudah hampir memasuki alam mimpi. Sekarang, ia kembali 'ditarik' berkat jitakan ampuh Yori.

Kedua tangannya memegang dahinya yang merah akibat tindakan Yori. Tapi sepertinya sang pelaku pun tak merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Dia justru tersenyum dan berkata, "Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Ah, Yuki benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain selain menceritakannya pada Yori. Dari dulu, memang dia yang selalu kalah kan kalau berdebat dengan sahabatnya itu? Kali ini pun sama, dia tak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi dari Yori. Bisa dibilang, Yori memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang tinggi untuk tahu bahwa Yuki sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya bertemu dengan ...," mendadak, Yuki berhenti berucap. Pandangannya jatuh ke bawah, sementara surai cokelatnya menutupi sebagian matanya. Ketika teringat bahwa tadi malam dia bertemu dengan Zero, keinginan Yuki untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Yori menjadi hilang entah kemana. Dia tak bisa menceritakan hal itu pada Yori. Apalagi kalau semua yang terjadi menyangkut nyawanya sendiri. Dia tak mau membuat Yori menjadi lebih khawatir lagi.

"Bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya Yori ingin tahu.

Yuki terdiam beberapa saat, terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Tapi dia tak boleh diam seperti ini terus. Maka, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri dengan berkata, "Aku bertemu dengan Aidou-senpai hari ini." Senyumnya pun akhirnya merekah, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Dan sepertinya senyuman itu ampuh untuk membuat Yori tersenyum pula.

"Jadi, kamu tidak bisa tidur karena bertemu Aidou-senpai?" Yori sepertinya pun mulai tertarik.

"Iya! Dia membuatku tak bisa tidur dengan ocehannya. Dan dia memarahiku karena aku dan Kaname-nii pergi tanpa bilang-bilang, hahaha," timpal Yuki sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berbohong seperti ini tidak membuat Yuki menjadi lebih baik. Dia justru semakin merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya. _Well_, tapi paling tidak, dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong pada gadis itu.

.

ooo

.

"_Ha-hachuu..!_" suara itu menggema di ruang utama Night Dorm. Dua orang siswa Night Class yang masih terbangun pun langsung menatap satu-satunya vampire yang berambut pirang di tempat itu.

"Hanabusa, kau sakit ya?" tanya Shiki polos. Matanya tidak berpaling dari sebuah majalah yang ada di pangkuannya. Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengambil pocky dari bungkus yang disodorkan oleh Rima. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu bersin sekeras itu."

"_U-urusai_, Shiki! Aku tidak sakit! Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku bersin gak jelas seperti ini," sambar Aidou tak terima.

"Vampire dengan kekuatan es malah sakit flu. Itu tidak lucu," sahut Rima tanpa ekspresi pula. Matanya melirik ke arah Aidou yang sedang menahan emosinya.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak sakit flu!" bantah Aidou. "Pasti ada yang membicarakanku sampai-sampai aku bersin seperti ini!" geram Aidou menduga-duga.

"Ge er sekali ..." gumam Rima yang akhirnya memilih untuk ikut melihat-lihat majalah di genggaman Shiki. Shiki yang duduk di sampingnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Keduanya tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang membuat Aidou bertambah tenang. Justru, ketenangan mereka lah yang membuat Aidou semakin frustasi.

Aidou tak merespon ucapan Shiki. Dia tahu, kalau dia memutuskan untuk tetap berdebat dengan duo vampire polos itu, ujung-ujungnya justru dialah yang terpojokkan. Karena itulah Aidou memilih untuk diam dan duduk di tangga yang tak jauh dari Shiki dan Rima. Tapi tetap saja, ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa tidak puas karena sudah diejek oleh Shiki dan Rima.

Mata _blue sapphire_-nya menatap Shiki dan Rima bergantian, mengamati setiap gerakan dari dua vampire itu. Sejujurnya, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Shiki dan Rima masih berada di sini. Awalnya dia menduga bahwa kedua vampire itu juga memutuskan untuk pergi ketika Kaname meninggalkan Cross Gakuen. Namun tampaknya dugaannya itu salah besar. Shiki dan Rima masih berada di sini, entah karena alasan apa.

"Hei Hanabusa, dimana Ruka dan Kain?" tanya Shiki yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Aidou tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Benar juga. Aku belum melihat mereka sejak mereka datang kemari," timpal Rima.

Aidou menghela napas berat. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di dada. "Aku tidak tahu. Mereka bilang, ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan Kaname-sama. Sepertinya penting. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu mereka."

"Hm~ ..." gumam Shiki sambil membuka halaman selanjutnya dari majalah yang ia pegang. Rima pun sepertinya tak menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan sama sekali, karena dari tadi matanya terus fokus melirik ke arah majalah di tangan Shiki.

"Kau sebenarnya ingin tahu kan, Hanabusa?" tebak Shiki, lagi-lagi dengan kepolosannya. Tapi justru hal itulah yang membuat wajah Aidou memerah.

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Bodoh!" dengusnya. Padahal, ekspresinya itu menunjukkan yang sebaliknya.

"Hanabusa tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu," celetuk Rima tiba-tiba, yang pada akhirnya membuat Aidou semakin terpojokkan.

"Diamlah, kalian berdua! Kalian ini gak bisa hidup ya tanpa mengganggu privasi orang lain?!" geram Aidou. Dia pun akhirnya berdiri dan membersihkan celananya. Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia segera berbalik dan melangkah ke atas melalui tangga.

"Dia baru sadar ya?" celetuk Rima lagi, yang sebenarnya hanyalah gurauan untuk membuat Aidou bertambah frustasi. Ya ampun ...

Awalnya, Aidou sudah bersiap untuk memarahi kedua vampire itu lagi. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Aku ingin tidur. Kalau tiba-tiba Yuki-sama kemari, bilang saja altemis-nya berada di koper itu," Aidou menunjuk ke arah koper cokelat yang berada di dekat pintu keluar.

Shiki dan Rima hanya melirik sebentar, lalu kembali menekuni kesibukannya masing-masing. Nampaknya, mereka tidak tertarik. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka sudah mengangguk dalam diam. Tanpa diucapkan pun, mereka sudah tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Dengan begitulah akhirnya Aidou memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di sana. Kalau saja Aidou tak tahu sikap mereka yang seperti itu, mungkin saja saat ini dia sudah membunuh mereka berdua karena tidak mendengarkannya. "Haah, mereka itu ..." gumam Aidou sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mereka mendengar dan mengerti, tapi tak merespon. Dasar ...!"

Tak lama setelah kepergian Aidou, pintu utama Night Dorm terbuka. Di luar, tampak seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang mengintip masuk melewati celah-celah pintu yang ia buka barusan. "_Ano_, permisi ..."

Serempak, Rima dan Shiki langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Majalah yang tadinya mereka baca sekarang sudah tergeletak di meja. Nampaknya, Shiki yang meletakkannya di sana ketika pintu Night Dorm terbuka.

"Ah, Yuki-sama," Rima berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu, sementara Shiki hanya terdiam di sofa.

"Maaf, Rima-senpai. Tapi, apa Aidou-senpai masih bangun?" tanya Yuki sopan. Walaupun dia adalah vampire _pureblood_, tapi Rima dan Shiki tetaplah kakak kelasnya. Setidaknya begitu ...

"Aidou baru saja pergi ke kamarnya," jawab Rima. Ia berhenti berjalan setelah ia tepat berada 1 meter di depan Yuki. Matanya yang polos menatap Yuki yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kalau Yuki-sama mencari koper yang Aidou bawa, kopernya ada di situ," Rima menunjuk ke arah samping kanannya, dimana sebuah koper tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Mata Yuki melirik ke arah yang Rima tunjuk. Seketika, senyum tipisnya tadi barubah menjadi senyum lebar. "Ah, iya. Aku mencari koper itu."

Rima menghela napas panjang, lalu ia mengambil koper itu dan menyerahkannya ke Yuki. "Arigatou, Rima-senpai," ucap Yuki.

Rima hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tanpa menunggu gadis itu pergi dari Moon Dorm, ia langsung kembali duduk di samping Shiki setelah mengambil majalah yang tadi Shiki letakkan di meja. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, majalah itu sudah terbuka ke halaman dimana mereka terakhir kali baca.

"Eh?" gumam Yuki, merasa dikacangi. Padahal, dia belum pergi dari tempat itu.

Ah, dia ingat sesuatu. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke seluruh ruangan, mencoba mencari sesosok vampire yang ia cari. Tapi, sepertinya ia tak menemukannya. Hanya ada Shiki dan Rima di sana.

"Ano, Shiki-senpai, Rima-senpai, dimana Ka-"

"Aku suka yang ini," kata Shiki sambil menunjuk sebuah foto di majalah itu, seakan-akan tidak mendengar ucapan Yuki.

"Seleramu jelek," sahut Rima.

"Tidak," sangkal Shiki.

Dan begitulah mereka. _Totally ignored her_.

Yuki menghela napas pelan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, memang tak ada jalan lain. "Aku harus menemuinya ..." gumamnya sambil meletakkan kopernya lagi di tempat semula.

.

ooo

.

Day Time, 02:00 pm ...

"Kaname-sama, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya seperti ini?" tanya Ruka khawatir. "Dengan kembalinya Asato, kemungkinan besar Yuki-sama akan berada dalam bahaya lagi," sambung Ruka.

"Ditambah lagi, _vampire hunter_ Kiryuu itu ..."

Kaname hanya terdiam. Tangannya memainkan gelas berisi cairan merah bening dengan cara menggoyangnya. Namun, matanya justru terfokus ke arah salah satu bidak yang ada di papan caturnya. Ya, papan catur yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah ketiga vampire di ruangan itu.

"Biarkan saja," jawab Kaname singkat. Entah kenapa, tangannya berhenti memainkan gelas yang ia pegang. Lalu, tanpa ketertarikan, Kaname segera meletakkan gelas itu di samping papan caturnya. Sepertinya, ia tak jadi meminumnya.

"Tapi ..." Ruka hendak kembali protes. Namun, Kain segera mencegah Ruka untuk tidak mencampuri urusan Kaname lebih jauh lagi. Awalnya, Ruka menatap Kain dengan pandangan tak percaya. Tapi akhirnya, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti Kain.

"Baiklah," Ruka pun memilih untuk mengalah. Mungkin, saat ini hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menunggu. Walaupun saat ini ia tahu kalau Yuki sedang dalam bahaya, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Yuki. Satu-satunya jalan adalah untuk menunggu, seperti yang Kaname katakan.

"Kalau begitu, kami undur diri," pamit Kain, mewakili Ruka pula. Setelah itu, Kain dan Ruka membungkuk untuk terakhir kalinya dan segera keluar dari ruangan Kaname.

Setelah kepergian Kain dan Ruka, Kaname hanya terdiam di tempat. Tak banyak gerakan yang ia lakukan, selain tangannya yang bergerak mengambil bidak ratu putih yang berada di atas papan catur. "Yuki, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" gumam Kaname pelan.

Sementara itu, Kain dan Ruka masih terdiam beberapa saat di depan pintu Kaname yang tertutup. Mereka berdua tidak langsung pergi. Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang mereka pikirkan sehingga mereka bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang berjalan mendekat.

"Kain, aku masih berpikir ini semua tidak benar. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Yuki-sama. Tapi, ..." perkataannya terhenti, seolah-olah kata-kata selanjutnya sangat sulit diucapkan olehnya.

Sebelum merespon perkataan Ruka, lelaki itu menghela napas sembari menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari tangan kanannya. "Sudahlah Ruka, kita serahkan saja pada Kaname-sama. Tak ada yang bisa kita perbuat untuk membantu Yuki-sama sekarang."

Ruka menatap Kain, lalu berkata, "Ya ... tak ada pilihan lain."

"Membantuku? Untuk apa?"

Serentak, Kain dan Ruka langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, 10 meter dari mereka, berdiri seorang gadis yang sedang melihat ke arah dua vampire itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Awalnya, Ruka dan Kain tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Selain karena terkejut bahwa Yuki mendengar percakapan itu, mereka juga tak menyangka bahwa dengan jarak sedekat itu, keberadaan Yuki sebelum gadis itu bersuara seperti tak bisa mereka rasakan. Entah itu karena mereka yang tak waspada, atau karena kemampuan Yuki yang semakin terasah, mereka tidak tahu. Hanya saja saat ini mereka benar-benar tertangkap basah sedang membicarakan gadis itu.

"Ruka-senpai, Kain-senpai, membantuku dari apa?" Yuki mengulang pertanyaannya sekali lagi, berharap agar kedua vampire bangsawan itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ugh.." Kain menggeram, menahan dirinya supaya tak berbicara. Tapi, aura mengintimidasi milik Yuki entah kenapa bisa ia rasakan sampai menusuk tulang, memaksanya supaya ia menjawab pertanyaan Yuki. Tak hanya Kain, tetapi Ruka juga merasa aneh. Belum pernah ia merasakan aura mengintimidasi milik Yuki. Padahal, gadis itu hanya menunjukkan wajah polosnya. Tak ada alis yang mengerut ataupun mata yang menatap tajam. Tapi, kedua vampire itu bisa merasakan kehadiran aura baru itu.

_Apakah ini karena Yuki-sama adalah seorang _pureblood_...? _batin Kain. _Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang aura itu muncul?_

Kain dan Ruka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu. Mereka berdua hanya menunduk, tak mampu menatap mata Yuki yang seperti 'menembus' pertahanan mereka. Mau bagaimanapun juga, Yuki adalah seorang vampire _pureblood_. Tidak mungkin bagi vampire bangsawan bisa melawannya.

Yuki memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat. "Memangnya, ada apa sampai Kain-senpai dan Ruka-senpai ingin menolongku? Ah, mungkinkah ... ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Kaname-nii?"

Kain dan Ruka bertatapan sekilas. Jika seperti ini terus, maka situasi akan bertambah rumit. Terlebih lagi di depan mereka ini, adalah 'Yuki' yang belum pernah mereka temui sebelumnya.

Kreek ...

"Uh?" Yuki mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu di samping Kain dan Ruka yang tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan seorang vampire yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dari balik pintu bersisi dua itu.

"Yuki ..." panggilnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Entah mengapa, senyuman Yuki langsung mengembang begitu melihat sosok yang dicarinya itu akhirnya memunculkan diri. "Kaname-nii!"

Kaname membuka pintu itu lebih lebar lagi, seperti mengisyaratkan kepada gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam. Awalnya Yuki ragu karena pertanyaannya belum dijawab oleh kedua kakak kelasnya itu. Tapi, mengingat bahwa mereka berdua baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kaname, mungkin saja kakaknya itu tahu sesuatu. Tidak, justru kakaknya lah yang lebih tahu daripada mereka berdua. Karena itulah setelah menatap Ruka dan Kain bergantian, Yuki akhirnya memilih untuk masuk ke dalam.

Tak lama setelah Yuki masuk, Kaname menutup pintu dan segera duduk di samping Yuki yang sudah menempatkan dirinya di sofa terlebih dahulu.

"Yuki, ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Kaname. "Seharusnya kamu beristirahat."

"Ah ... sebenarnya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," setelah meyakinkan dirinya, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kaname. "Kenapa ... kenapa aku ditempatkan di Day Class?"

Sejak awal, seharusnya Yuki ditempatkan di Moon Class, karena ia adalah vampire. Hanya karena alasan bahwa ia ditunjuk sebagai Guardian dan harus melindungi siswa Day Class tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan keraguannya. Kalau hanya seperti itu, Yuki seharusnya masih bisa masuk ke dalam Moon Class, karena tugasnya hanyalah menjaga Sun Dorm di malam hari. Justru aneh jika ia harus terbangun di siang hari untuk bersekolah, sementara malam hari harus tetap terjaga untuk menjaga Sun Dorm.

Melihat Kaname yang hanya terdiam, Yuki tak menyerah. "Kaname-nii? Kenapa Kaname-nii menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan keselamatanku lagi seperti dulu?"

Kaname mengedipkan mata sekali, tak menyangka Yuki akan menyangkut-pautkan hal ini dengan masa lalu. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian Kaname sudah tersenyum lagi. Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut Yuki yang panjang, lalu berkata, "Yuki, bukan hanya aku saja kan yang menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Yuki sempat terkejut, tapi ia tak bergerak. "Aku... menyembunyikan sesuatu? T-tentu saja tidak, ahaha ..."

Kaname menatap Yuki dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dimengerti. "Dengan reaksi seperti ini ... hm?"

Yuki hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya supaya tak bertatapan langsung dengan Kaname. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan ia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba untuk menahan perasaannya.

_Mustahil Kaname-nii tidak mengetahui apa yang kulakukan tadi malam ... _batin Yuki. Tentu saja, Kaname tidak mungkin tidak tahu tentang apa yang terjadi semalam. Tentang Zero yang tiba-tiba muncul, dan tentang Zero yang entah mengapa memilih untuk menolong Yuki. Jelas Kaname tahu semua itu.

Bahkan mungkin ... Kaname tahu, kalau Yuki sebenarnya ingin ... _mati._

Cepat-cepat Yuki singkirkan semua pikiran buruk itu. Sekarang, ia harus fokus. Ia tak bisa mendapat jawaban dari Kaname kalau dirinya sendiri justru termenung seperti ini. Sekali lagi, Yuki mencoba untuk menatap Kaname. "Kaname-nii, ini persoalan yang berbeda. Kaname-nii pasti sudah tahu rahasia milikku, walaupun aku sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikannya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kenapa Kaname-nii dan Kepala Sekolah justru malah menempatkanku di Day Class."

Kaname masih terdiam, karena ia tahu bahwa Yuki masih belum selesai berbicara.

"Terlebih lagi, Kaname-nii mencoba untuk menjauhkanku dari bahaya lagi kan? Kaname-nii, aku bukan anak kecil lagi seperti dulu. Aku .. tidak, sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda. Aku ingin menghadapinya."

Kaname tiba-tiba tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Yuki, seharusnya kamu menikmati masa damai yang singkat ini. Aku hanya ingin kamu bahagia ..."

"Kaname-nii menganggapku seperti anak kecil lagi ya?" tanya Yuki miris. _Aku memang tak keberatan jika ditempatkan di Day Class lagi. Tapi, aku perlu tahu alasannya._

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, Yuki. Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu."

Yuki memejamkan matanya, lalu ia memutuskan untuk berdiri, membuat Kaname hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Kaname-nii, aku tahu ini terkesan egois. Tapi, aku ingin menghadapi takdirku, karena itulah aku ingin tahu alasannya," ucap Yuki. Lalu, ia menatap Kaname untuk mencari jawaban.

Awalnya, Kaname masih terdiam. Tapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa detik kemudian, Kaname sudah tersenyum miris. "Ingin menghadapi takdir? Yuki, walaupun kamu berkata seperti itu, tapi tadi malam kamu justru ingin berlari dari takdir itu sendiri bukan?"

"Eh?" tiba-tiba saja Yuki tersadar. Mendengar semua itu dari Kaname, ia hanya menunduk, membiarkan rambutnya menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari yang samar-samar menembus tirai. "Aku ..."

"Yuki, aku khawatir padamu. Malam itu, aku sudah menahan diriku supaya tidak ikut campur. Itu adalah bukti bahwa aku sudah membiarkanmu menghadapi takdirmu sendiri bukan?"

Kali ini, Yuki tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk merespon semua perkataan Kaname barusan. Ya, dia sudah kalah telak ...

Atmosfer di ruangan itu terasa hampa ketika dua vampire itu hanya terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Setelah Kaname berhasil memojokkan Yuki, keduanya memang membisu.

Akhirnya, Kaname hanya memunculkan senyumnya. "Yuki, sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kamarmu dan beristirahat."

.

ooo

.

"Yuki, kenapa dengan wajah murungmu itu?" tanya Yori yang sudah tak tahan lagi melihat sahabatnya itu hanya terdiam di kelas sambil merangkul kedua kakinya. Sudah jelas Yori bisa tahu kalau Yuki sedang tak senang hari itu. Padahal, kelas baru saja akan dimulai.

Awalnya Yuki hanya terdiam. Tapi begitu Yori bertanya, aura suram justru malah bertambah pekat di sana. "Yori, aku bodoh ya? Hahaha ..."

Yori hanya bisa _sweetdrop_ di tempat. _Yuki, kamu baru saja tertawa, tapi tak terlihat seperti tertawa ... _

Sebenarnya Yori ingin bertanya pada Yuki lagi. Tapi begitu melihat Yuki yang kembali hanyut ke dalam lamunan, ia menahan dirinya supaya tak bertanya. Mungkin, jalan terbaik saat itu adalah membiarkan Yuki seperti itu.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi dengan nyaring, membuat semua siswa yang masih berada di luar kelas langsung masuk ke dalam. "Pelajaran pertama malah etika ya? Duh ..." beberapa siswa mulai mengoceh satu sama lain.

"Aneh, Yagari-sensei belum masuk ke kelas. Biasanya, Yagari-sensei selalu tepat waktu ya?" bisik beberapa siswa lagi.

Keadaan di kelas mulai ramai. Seperti biasa, sang ketua kelas pun mencoba untuk menenangkan siswa-siswa di kelas itu. Tapi, usahanya bisa dibilang tak begitu berpengaruh.

5 menit kemudian, Yagari membuka pintu kelas dan segera masuk. Di belakangnya, ada seseorang yang mengikuti langkahnya. "Sekarang, tenang! Ada berita bagus hari ini," suara Yagari berhasil membuat seisi kelas hening seketika.

Tapi, keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama. Beberapa siswa mulai berbisik-bisik ketika melihat siapa yang berada di samping Yagari. Namun, Yuki sepertinya tak peduli. Bahkan, mungkin dia tak mendengarkan dan masih sibuk dengan lamunannya.

"Hari ini, salah satu teman kalian yang dua bulan lalu pergi ke luar kota sekarang sudah kembali. Tolong bertemanlah dengannya seperti dulu," ucap Yagari sembari menepuk pundak siswa di sampingnya yang hanya memasang tampang dingin. Kemudian, Yagari mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang melamun di samping Yori. Melihat bahwa gadis itu belum sadar apa yang terjadi, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Lain halnya dengan Yuki. Sejak Yori melihat siapa siswa yang berada di samping Yagari, tubuhnya serasa membeku. Pandangannya tak terlepas dari siswa itu. Bahkan, ia tak bisa berkata-kata.

Dengan kaku, Yori melirik ke arah Yuki yang masih belum tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan pelan, ia memanggil gadis itu, berusaha untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya. "Yu-Yuki ..."

Gadis itu masih belum bergeming.

"Yuki..!" panggil Yori dengan nada yang lebih keras. Tapi, Yuki masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya sudah 'keluar' dari lamunan. Karena itulah Yori terpaksa mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yuki pelan. "Yuki!"

"Eh?" akhirnya, Yuki pun menoleh ke arah Yori. "A-ada apa Yori? Kau memanggilku ya? Hehe, maaf tadi aku sepertinya melamun," respon Yuki kikuk.

Tapi, kali ini Yori justru malah tak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya melirik ke depan, seperti membuat isyarat agar Yuki melihat ke depan pula.

Mata Yuki mulai bergerak melihat ke depan. "Memangnya ada apa di de-"

...

Yuki tiba-tiba tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Sontak dia berdiri sambil menggebrak mejanya, entah itu karena tidak sengaja atau disengaja. "Z... Zero..?!"

.

**TBC**

ooo

.

.

itu adalah chapter keempat dari Twisted Fate. sebelumnya, saya minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata, atau karena ada ke-OOC-an dari karakter-karakternya. saya sebisa mungkin membuat semua karakter di sini tetap seperti di anime. tapi ya, mungkin saya malah gagal.

dan juga, saya tidak mengecek ulang chapternya. jadi, kalau misal ada sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti, silakan pm saja. nanti saya akan hubungi Asa supaya dia mencantumkan penjelasan yang saya kasih di chapter berikutnya.

chapter kelima akan saya serahkan ke Asa. doakan saja supaya dia bisa melanjutkannya dengan cepat.

terakhir, jangan lupa review.

thanks for reading,

sekian dari saya,

-Raito Furukawa-


End file.
